


Breaking Down the Wall

by princeofegyptt



Series: Steven Country [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Other, Steven Country AU, Steven lives in a farmhouse, on the mexican/american border, with all his moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofegyptt/pseuds/princeofegyptt
Summary: Ronald Drumpf is going to be President. Of all the things Garnet expected for 2017, this wasn't one of them. If only there was a way she could fight back...





	

January 19th, 2017. Not a historic day, that would come a day later. For all the emphasis history puts on certain historic days, few historians think about all the days before. July 3rd, 1776. June 29th, 1934. Sometimes these yesterdays are just like any other, but every so often the day before a historic day is fraught with worry, with concern for what the next tomorrow will bring. One more day before the storm, and all that.

On this particular day before a historic tomorrow, the proud LGBTA+ warrior, Garnet, was doing what she always did to work out her aggressions: punch them out on the sandbag. She, like her parents, had worked with the civil rights activist Rose Quartz until she died giving birth to her only son, Steven. So, seeing her country elect a misogynistic, egotistical big-wig like Drumpf for president of the country she grew up in was like a personal insult to everything she stood for.

Her fists pounded the bag with increasing power. What kind of America would Drumpf create? Would her parents still be allowed to be together? Would STEVEN still grow into a man his mother would have been proud of? The future, as it always is, was uncertain. And for all her influence, against such a formidable force, Garnet felt powerless.

It wasn’t like she didn’t try. She campaigned as hard as she could for Hillary. It wasn’t like she wasn’t going to stop trying. As a lawyer, she intended to counter Drumpf’s legislation any way she knew how. It wasn’t like she didn’t have the support of her family! Even then, her best friends Pearl and Amethyst had taken Steven to Washington DC for the already-being-organized Women’s March. But despite all that, despite all the struggle she went through in the last year…

She

Felt

_Powerless!_

With her last hit, the sandbag was torn from the chain that held it up from the bedroom rafter like Steve Roger’s first scene in the Avengers. Garnet sighed. She’ll fix that tomorrow. 

* * *

 

“Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!”

Later that night Garnet was busy browsing the internet in the living room. She was keeping an eye on the world at large, seeing how the U.S. was reacting to the coming inauguration. She was also looking up Joe Biden memes to try and lift her spirits. Of course, she wasn’t the only one there. The two newest additions to the family, Lapis Lazuli and Peridot, were watching TV in the same room. They had been living in the Family Barn for a little more than a year and Garnet already considered them irreplaceable.

“I don’t get it,” Lapis said skeptically, “this show seems kind of immature.”

“Well, on the surface maybe,” Peridot replied with a wave of her hand, “but underneath all that, Family Guy has a level of sophistication that is practically on-par with its spiritual predecessor, the Simpsons!”

Garnet smiled. Although Peridot and Lapis shared a passion for Canadian soap operas, their other television tastes differed usually. Garnet usually just tuned out the television when they were watching something.

“Take the episode we just watched,” Peridot continued, “through a computer error, and Peter’s frustration with the government, he is able to found a new country, right in the middle of the state! I’ve looked, and no other media has ever explored this storyline before!”

“So?”

“SO? Don’t you realize how hard it is to come up with an original plotline these days? The fact that Seth McFarlane is able to pull these things off the top of his head is pretty incredible!”

Lapis shrugged.

After a minute, Garnet closed her laptop. “Peridot,” she said, “please repeat what you just said.”

Peridot looked over at Garnet. “Uh, Seth McFarlane is-”

“No, no, before that.”

“Peter founded a new country through a computer error?”

“Hmm…” Garnet interlaced her fingers in front of her mouth.

“I know that look,” Peridot said, “that’s the look you get when you’re contemplating a big idea. The last time you had that look, I left the Diamonds to live here.”

Garnet smiled. “Peridot, you’re a fairly competent computer engineer, right?”

“Fairly competent?” Peridot scoffed. “I’m the best computer expert this side of Prairie Town!”

“Good enough to hack into the U.S. database?”

“I mean that’s illegal, but-” Peridot’s eyes widened. “Oh. OOOHHH! I could totally do that!”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Lapis asked.

“Simple,” Garnet said as she got up from her seat, “we’re taking back the power that Drumpf want to take away.”

“When do we start?” Peridot asked excitedly as Garnet walked to the stairwell.

“Drumpf’s inauguration is still twelve hours away. If we wait a little while, it will become his problem and not Obama’s.” Garnet paused on the bottom stair. “In the meantime, do you think you can get me the personal cell number of the president of Mexico?”

“Give me an hour, and I can also get the Queen of England’s number!”

“Just the Mexican president’s number for now.”

Peridot giggled like a troll ready to grab a billy goat off her bridge.

“I’m still confused,” Lapis said, “what are we doing?”

“We’re breaking down the wall before it gets built,” Garnet said as she disappeared upstairs.

“…That’s no less confusing.”

* * *

 

Ruby and Sapphire were in bed while all this was happening. Not yet ready to go to sleep, they quietly read from their respective books (Hunger games for Ruby and the new Harry Potter play for Sapphire), basking in the contentment of their married life.

“Hey Mom,” Garnet said, knocking at their bedroom door, “is it alright if I name my new country after Steven?”

“That’s fine honey,” Sapphire replied.

“Okay, thanks!”

Silence once again fell over the-

“Wait, what?”

**Author's Note:**

> This work documents the beginning of my Steven Country AU where the Universe Household leaves the country in response to Ronald Drumpf's election. For more about Steven Country, check out https://prince-of-beach-city.tumblr.com/post/156062316806/new-human-au-idea-steven-country


End file.
